HOW PIZZA WAS INVENTED!
by Cataclyptic
Summary: Pizza was NOT invented by the italians. it was invented by toph while katara and sokka tried to keep avatar a PG rated show. READ THE REAL STORY INSIDE. oneshot


HOW TOPH INVENTED PIZZA!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time in the avatar world, Aang and the gang were in a big forest next to a town. The group was hungry so they went in the town to buy some lunch. But, while they were there, Aang saw a bunch of animals in cages and felt sorry for them. So he released them all. Unfortunately, Aang overlooked the fact that there was _also_a giant saber tooth bear-lion in a cage. The bear- lion ate all the people in the Villag- I MEAN THROUGH A BIG TEA PARTY HACKHACKCOUGHCOUGH…

Anyway… for that reason, Aang was banned from the village with nobody in it HACKHACKCOUGHCOUGH… so Toph had to get something to eat for the group…

"When is Toph coming back?" Katara moaned.

Sokka: "Who cares? We finally got rid of her HACKHACKCOUGHCOUGH.

Aang stood confused then whispered to Sokka

"Why is everybody acting strange?"

"Because this is a PG rated show and you aren't supposed to see any bad things so we have to cover up the truth- I MEAN, HEY LOOK TOPHS BACK!!! HACKHACKCOUGHCOUGH…" Aang still did not understand. But Sokka was right. For beyond the hill, Toph came, sprinting with her earth bending. When she came to the group, she presented her prize, a circular piece of bread.

"THAT'S IT!!!! AND WHY IS IT CIRCLE????" Sokka whined. Toph stared in Aangs face

"Well it was hard for me to make the bread since SOMEBODY released a giant Saber tooth bear-lion that ate up the village- I MEAN THROUGH A TEA PARTY HACKHACKCOUGHCOUGH!!!!" Suddenly, Aang had an idea.

"Hey, why can't we just go back to the village and have some tea!" Katara moved in front of Aang to prevent him from seeing the dead people.

"Um, it's uh… members only Aang! HACKHACKCOUGHCOUGH…"

"Yeah so stop whining floozie!!" Toph barked. Then, using her earth powers, Toph made a giant stove out of Earth.

"Now… before Aang uses his fire powers to heat the bread, what should we put on it?"

Katara: "I want sauce!"

Aang: "I want cheese!"

Sokka: "MEAT!!!!!!!"

They all looked at each other menacingly.

"Seriously Aang, Sauce is the best choice." Katara said.

"No it's not! I want cheese!" Aang retorted.

"What about MEAT!!!!!!!" Sokka jumped in. Everybody stared at him. Then, Katara kissed Aang right on the lips.

"I vote for Sauce…" Aang said, love struck. Then, it became an all out war. Katara and the seduced Aang Vs Sokka. It continued for an hour until Toph had had enough.

"SHUT UP YOU FLOOZIES!!!!!!" the group became quiet.

"I'LL PUT ALL THREE ON!!!!!!!" Toph then put all three ingredients on and shoved it in the hot stove

"Awww… now it will be gross…" Sokka moaned

"DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!" Toph screamed.

"Wait, I didn't want cheese!" Aang said to Toph.

"YES YOU DO!!!!! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

"Um, uh, she's not my girlfriend…" Aang said with a blush.

"Yeah!" Katara joined in "He hasn't even hit puberty yet!!!"

"What's puberty?" Aang asked.

"It's the cycle we go through to reproduce."

"Huh?" Aang said.

"You know… Girls get sexier and get their bosoms and guys get hairier and-

Sokka nudged Katara in the elbow and Katara realized who she was talking to.

"Uh, I mean- HEY LOOK THE BREADS DONE! HACKHACKCOUGHCOUGH." Toph pulled out the bread with the sauce, cheese and meat on it. Then she cut it up into four pieces and gave one to each member. The four sniffed it cautiously and then, gulped a bite down.

"Hey! This is delicious!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: and that is how pizza got invented.

Aang/Katara/Sokka: YEP!

C: Where's Toph?

Katara: she went somewhere else and left us this note.

C and the others read the note.

_So long you #$__ing__ losers! I've joined the fire benders to kill you all!__HA!!!!!!_

Aang: What's that word mean?

Katara/Sokka: Which one?

Aang: That one! The one that starts with an F!!!

C: I'm gone.

Sokka: WAIT!!! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THIS SHOW PG RATED!!!!

C: Okay fine. Here's Make out paradise written by Jiraya of Konoha!!!

Sokka: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Aang: Why are they all naked?


End file.
